


The Strain: Another Season Teaser Trailer

by RosieBrookMeade



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBrookMeade/pseuds/RosieBrookMeade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Season is my alternative version of The Strain’s second television season. It was conceived between December 2014 and June 2015 and loosely based on the plot of Book 2 of the Strain trilogy The Fall. Everything that happened in Season 1 has happened – absolutely everything. However, this fic differs substantially from the Carlton Cuse version of Season 2. I am 40 chapters and nearly 100,000 words down on another website but now realise I picked the wrong leading man. (Gee, I’ve never done that before..!) I can’t change it completely now but other characters will feature more strongly in this version. I'm just dangling a bit of bait in the waters of AO3. If there is no interest, then I shan’t trouble you any further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strain: Another Season Teaser Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> I began posting this story on 12 June 2015 in “episodes” on fanfiction. Since I conceived the bulk of the main plot long before I began posting and I’d already got 16 chapters out before the real season 2 premiered here in the UK, there are many points of divergence (AU) from the way Carlton Cuse saw it. The main issues are as follows:
> 
> 1\. Women are important even when they don’t have an obvious potential partner.  
> 2\. Fullblood strigoi are asexual and burn in daylight. You’d think these wouldn’t be AU, but they seem to be.  
> 3\. I would never sack an older actor who was doing a great job just to replace him with someone younger and prettier.  
> 4\. The episode titles are godawful distortions of those from TV Season 1. I mean really really terrible. Be prepared for a lot of cringing.  
> 5\. Dreverhaven is drop dead gorgeous. He’s more like the book version but more fit than fat. The elderly gentleman from the antiques shop in Vienna is Rolf Steiner. End of story. But to comply with number 3, he does not replace Eichhorst! Instead he complements him.  
> 6\. I saw certain details of strigoi biology differently to Mr Cuse. More anon.  
> 7\. Zack is not the spawn of Satan.  
> 8\. There are no gratuitous flickering lights. This is the most important of all. You may wonder how I would afford the wage bill considering how many character deaths I propose to avoid. One way would be selling all the equipment that could conceivably be used for strobe effects and firing any crew member who even thought about lightning.  
> Also, Gus’ wardrobe would be trimmed to a pair of flip flops and some warm baby oil. Only joking – I’d run a serious professional outfit ;)  
> On FF I made the mistake of just keeping on posting week after week without feedback because I thought it would be petulant to withhold further content until I got a review but it just meant that I became out of touch with how the fandom felt. So…here are a few short clips from the story, along the lines of a trailer…if you want more there is plenty to be had.

The Strain: Another Season  
Teaser Trailer  
________________________________________  
A Cajun-blackened nude Master is borne aloft on the shoulders of dozens of acolytes (rock star style) in a large underground chamber and deposited in front of a cage of humans. The cage is long but not deep. The corralled people are all ages and races. They are screaming, terrified. The Master emits a sub-bass pulsing rumble and the screams fall silent. The Master's stinger thrusts out.  
________________________________________  
NEW YORK HAS FALLEN  
________________________________________  
Over a soundtrack of screams, shouted arguments, car and building alarms, smashing glass, cars crashing and sirens wailing, a slender brunette is mugged…and fights back.

Vigilantes patrolling the nighttime streets are attacked by strigoi in winceyette nighties.

Suited men fight over tinned food at a hot dog stall.

A subway train is halted because of a power cut.  
________________________________________  
IF THE WORLD IS NOT TO FOLLOW  
________________________________________  
A freight plane at Heathrow has armed Ebola-proofed operatives swarming all over it.

At Gare de l'Est in Paris, armoured policiers surround freight containers on a train.

The Master’s voice rasps telepathically to an unseen minion, I want you to investigate in Amsterdam - I have been unable to connect with Werner. Then we will review your results and refine the system. It will need upscaling.

In China, a Stoneheart nuclear power station goes into meltdown.  
________________________________________  
OLD ATTACHMENTS MUST BE BROKEN  
________________________________________  
Dr Ephraim Goodweather and a longhaired human Kelly Goodweather are dressed in formalwear and dance, eyes closed, in each other's arms.

A gorgeous blonde sits in an interior office wearing a trouser suit and talking in a crisp British accent on a satellite phone. 'The Channel Tunnel needs to be destroyed too.’

Dr Nora Martinez sullenly places the remains of a packet of Morley cigarettes in a black bin bag held out by female hands.

The Master, re-cloaked but still charred, snaps at Eichhorst telepathically, If you can…

In Fet's shop, Setrakian shouts 'STRIGOI!' He, Fet, Eph and Nora pull assorted silver weaponry on an unseen companion.

Quinlan regards a scrap of grey flesh bundled in blankets with a vaguely proprietary air. A female voice tells him, ‘He’s a boy, Quintus…I'm going to call him “Vaun”.’

Setrakian lies unconscious in a hospital bed webbed in wires and tubes. There's a suited leg just visible sitting by his bedside.  
________________________________________  
AND NEW ALLIANCES FORMED  
________________________________________  
The new Stoneheart security team clear out the UV pit in the penthouse. Beneath the four dead strigoi bodies, something groans.

Gus and Alonso Creem stand side by side, faces shocked, their guns pointing at an elderly overweight Latino man.

The beautiful Eurosceptic blonde and Eldritch Palmer are wearing black tie and dancing together in a Stoneheart ballroom.

Gus snarls at Dutch who is wearing a dark brown wig 'I just crawled up a vampire's shitter for you. You ungrateful, limey bitch.'  
Dutch rounds on Fet. 'See! He got my accent first go…'

The Master/Sardu embraces Gabriel Bolivar almost tenderly.

Eldritch’s mysterious blonde struts into Fet's shop in a trouser suit, a blood-red silk scarf around her neck.

In a completely dark room, nothing is visible. Fet's voice exclaims first indignantly, 'Ow! Hey! OOWW!' then ecstatically, 'Ohhhhh!'

A badly burnt, half naked Vaun is chained in Eichhorst’s feeding room. Eichhorst circles him warily, fascinated.  
________________________________________  
THE STRAIN: ANOTHER SEASON  
________________________________________  
A man in medieval costume in a cave kicks open a large clay urn to reveal silver-backed tablets covered with ancient carved script.

Eichhorst is on his hands and knees in his dressing room, apparently choking.  
________________________________________  
COMING SOON


End file.
